The Diner
by ponyboy07
Summary: Harry is a full time worker at a diner and he tries to make it by in life with the money he makes. Hermione is a full time student at Hogwarts University and both her parents are dentist; her life is quite wealthy and pleasant. When they both meet they start a friend ship, but will it grow into much more and will her parents approve of this young man.
1. Chapter 1

The Diner

Chapter ONE: The Rich and the Poor

These characters do not belong to me; they are all from J.K. Rowling

Harry/Hermione

This is for HarryHermioneEdwardBella

What a glorious University; Hogwarts the school of champions and achievers. Hermione Granger stepped out of her last class: Sociology. She enjoyed that class; it was her favorite one out of all of her classes. Maybe she enjoyed it because she was the best student in the class. Ok, she was the best student in all her classes. She couldn't help herself really; she was just intelligent and made the best grades. It's not like she did it on purpose, she was just book smart.

She walked over to her red Volkswagen beetle. It was a gift by her parents on her 16th birthday. It was surrounded by her best friends. Katie Belle, who was a pretty girl but she was rough and she wasn't really classified as a "girly girl." Then there was Luna Lovegood, she could be odd at times but at least she had a kind heart. She was adorable in her own way. Last but not least was Lavender Brown. Hermione couldn't even remember how they had become friends in the first place. She was scandalous at times and very demanding. At least she had her looks.

Hermione smiled at her friends but put a frown as someone came behind her and covered her eyes. She struggled for a while and then notice that it was her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. He had light blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes with the slightest hint of gray, he was build really well. Almost like a model. Not only did he look perfect he was perfect, he was smart, rich, respected her every wish and played for the football team.

Hermione Granger had it all; best friends, her education, Draco and her parents who were both dentist. Not to mention she had her looks. It was her wealthy life that gave pleasure to living. She couldn't ask for more. It couldn't be said the same for some people, like Harry Potter.

...

A young man was rushing over to get a platter full of eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and pancakes. He then rushed to a table where a family was patiently waiting. On the other side there was a family also waiting for their breakfast, although not so patiently. The young man rushed back and forth gathering platter after platter, serving, and taking orders from the customers. That was the life of Harry Potter. It was hard and he always seemed to head down a bumpy road. He worked hard for his money for his guardians never really took care of him and left him with nothing. As soon as he got the chance he moved out. He had a best friend named Ron Weasley, he had moved in with him. Just for the mean time of course. He would like to live alone in tranquility in a house but he couldn't really afford it let alone afford an apartment. It was worth the sacrifice.

Harry realized a long time ago that he wasn't really defined as lucky. Not only was he poor but he never really had a girl friend, maybe a few but they really didn't mean anything; especially if the girls weren't really loyal. He wasn't ugly, well at least he thought he wasn't. He didn't understand why his relationships didn't ever seem to work out. He was polite, kind, and handsome. He assumed girls weren't into that now a days. Maybe it was just his bad luck.

After a long day at work his shift was finally over. He had worse days. When people glared and almost barked at him for their order. There were days when people almost threw back the platter full of hot food because it wasn't the right order. Knowing that people like that exist made life seem like such a disappointment. Then again he was use to it. His guardians, Vernon and Petunia were a real disappointment. Always abusing him, never giving him the love he needed as a child.

Forget the past and live the present. He told himself. It was hard to forget though. All the pain…

"Harry!" His thoughts were interrupted by Ron. The red head walked over to him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for your shift to end,"

"Oh um why,"

"Because I wanted to,"

Harry found no sense in that. Ron would usually be at home sleeping or eating; his two favorite things in the world. At least his friend was being thoughtful.

As they crossed the street a red Volkswagen beetle almost murdered them. Harry pulled Ron back and they both fell on their bottoms on the concrete as the car honked at them.

"What a mad driver!" Ron barked as he pointed with his finger at the car which was already disappearing down the road. Harry slowly stood up and reached out for Ron's hand which he took. "You know how some people are," Harry explained.

….

"You could have run those boys over!" Hermione shrieked as Draco kept driving at the same speed limit.

"Well they were in the way," Draco explained. He knew she was still mad even though he tried to apologize along the way, but he knew how to get around her. He would charm her up with some beautiful words, then take her shopping, and maybe even take her out to dinner.

"They should know better," Lavender stated giving Draco all the rights.

Katie rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the bitch sitting next to her. She loath Lavender for many reasons but the biggest one was for trying to get Draco to like her more than a friend. Draco was indeed the perfect boyfriend in Hermione's eyes, but Katie knew better. Her friend somehow knew that Draco wasn't loyal at all. It was just a feeling though, she needed proof for Hermione to believe her. Till then she had to wait.

Katie wasn't the only one who thought so of Draco, Luna deeply cared about Hermione and she always thought that she deserved better. She knew someone was out there, who would love her and give her the honesty she deserved. A good man was out there, just for her.

….

Like Harry, Ron would wish for a better life, but he would do it differently. Instead of dreaming about it like Harry he would complain about it. It seemed to get worse each and every day. Harry would wake up every morning thinking about a better life, this time he didn't.

He woke up with a head ache. The painful pounding inside his head made the room spin around. His skin

was boiling hot and his hair was dripping sweat. He shivered, he was cold. He stood up slowly and headed for the bathroom. He started to strip, with every move he made he felt weaker. He let the hot water fall upon his body but it did not sooth him one bit.

Putting on his uniform made his body even sorer. He could hardly move. He just wanted to go back into his bed. He had to work though; he needed the money more than ever. He didn't really have a choice, at times like these he just had to gather all the strength he had left and pull through the day. Harry headed out the door hoping with all his might that the diner wasn't busy. He would soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Diner

Chapter TWO: Meeting

These characters do not belong to me; they are all from J.K. Rowling

Harry/Hermione

I will like to thank Funny Cat, Smithback, pawsrule, MermaidMak, katieswar123, HarryHermioneEdwardBella and emmax90!

…

As Harry entered the diner the manager had appeared before him in less than a heartbeat.

"Potter I'm so glad you showed up today,"

"Why is that?" Harry asked dryly.

"Three of the other waiters called in sick today. I honestly couldn't afford another one absent,"

"Of course you couldn't," Harry said plainly and took a few more steps into the restaurant and nearly fainted at the sight. It was full; obviously it was going to be a busy day.

He should have called in sick. He couldn't turn back now so he started taking orders from people and bringing them their food. He tried his best to stay focus. He tried to put his headache aside but with every minute going by it got worse.

The customers would come and go but the area was never empty. Again he heard the bell attach to the damn door ring. Again and again, it wouldn't stop. He turned to see each and every time if it was a big family coming in and when he heard the bell for the millionth time he saw a bunch of girls come in. One in particular caught his attention. She was beautiful. She had brown hair, long full of waves and spontaneous curls, her eyes were like warm chocolates and her smile was divine. He was in his own small world but was soon pull out of it by the manager.

"Potter please stay focus, you got more orders," he then stomped off. Harry tried to concentrate with the other customers that had come in before the group of girls. He would attend them straight away but of course that wasn't the right thing to do.

Lavender started to steam up a bit when ten minutes had passed and no one had attended them yet. "Oh what kind of service is this?" She shouted. "Well um I have taken notice that there are only a few waiters Lavender and it is busy," Luna explained patiently.

"We could leave you know," Katie advised.

"No we should get the service we came for," Lavender demanded.

"We came for food," Katie said dryly.

As all three girls chattered and complained Hermione was in her own world. She had her attention on the waiter with the glasses. He was somewhat attracted to her. She couldn't be gaining feelings for someone else! For goodness sakes she had Draco, he was her everything. He was good to her. He was the few good men left on earth. She looked away thinking about how faithful he was to her.

"Oh what is wrong with the waiters?" Lavender continued.

"Ladies I am so sorry some of the waiters are sick so we are a few short, may I take your orders," the manager explained kindly.

"Finally," she said and rolled her eyes. Katie wished at the time they could really get stuck.

As they all ordered Hermione caught herself staring at the young boy again, she was so hypnotized at the moment she couldn't hear the manager asking her for her order. She suddenly notice he was coming in closer her way about to serve the table next to theirs.

"Hermione!" Lavender shouted and stood up from her sit knocking over the person behind her. Who just happened to be Harry.

All the breakfast that was nicely placed on the platters was scattered all over the floor and on him as well. Harry sighed miserably and placed his hand on his head. His head was pounding harder than before. He started to tremble.

Hermione ran to his side and reached for his forehead. "Lavender what is wrong with you?" Hermione said embarrassed. "This boy is sick, he is running a fever," She explained. Harry couldn't help it he just had to pass out, he was losing his strength. The last image he had seen was the pretty girl, she looked at him with concern and then he saw darkness.

….

"Are you awake?"

Harry lay in a bed, it smelled of tulips and rain. His bed didn't smell like that, he was sure of it. Especially Ron's bed. He opened his eyes to see a purple room, with shelves full of books and frames. He took notice of some trophies as well. He saw pictures on the mirror, teddy bears and flowers scattered around. This was definitely a girl's room.

"Are you awake?" Hermione repeated her question.

"Um…where am I?" Harry asked searching for his glasses. He couldn't see a thing or the person who was talking to him.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I went to eat at that diner you work at," she cleared her throat.

Harry's eyes widen as he placed his glasses on. Was he really in her house, or was he dead now in his dream world?

"Well you, well my friend pushed back her chair as she stood and she knocked you over," she continued. "Besides you were really sick and I didn't know where you lived and I…I mean we couldn't just leave you there," she stumbled over her words; she never really did that before.

"Oh, well thank you very much," Harry said trying not to smile like a big dork. Maybe she did like him.

"My name is Harry,"

"I Know," She said before stopping herself.

"How do you know?"

"Um your name tag," She said normally.

"Of course ha-ha my name tag," Harry said slowly and dumbfounded. Could he be any more ridiculous than what he already seemed to be?

"I had my doctor come in to check on you, he informed me that you need a lot of rest," For a second she looked like a mother upon Harry's eyes.

"You did that for me?" He asked his brows coming in together letting Hermione know he was confused.

"Yes," She answered simply.

"Well…why would you that?"

"No one seemed to care; people are too vain to help others…" She wasn't sure if this was the reason for her approach in rescuing him. "The world is so uncaring," She continued.

"Well you are definitely my hero," He gave her a smile and started to cough a bit.

"Oh you need to rest, why don't you try getting some sleep?" She offered. Now instead of a mother she seemed to be more of a nurse…suddenly Harry had to push the kinky image of her in a nurse's suit out of his guttered mind.

"Sure, thanks Hermione," He said sincerely.

Hermione smiled crookedly when she heard Draco's voice down stairs. She left swiftly out the room and without a word shut the door quickly.

She could hear Katie telling him that she was busy. Suddenly Lavender interrupted about her being busy with another boy. That's when he lost his temper.

"Draco," she said rushing down stairs before he could get up there.

"What is this about you being with another boy?"

"What are you talking about, I am just as faithful as you are," She sounded betrayed.

"Lavender was just being stupid," Katie answered blankly,"

Lavender gasped and gave Katie an 'I can't believe you just said that look.' Katie didn't care though.

"Yeah we all just helped a boy at the diner today, he was very sick and no one would volunteer," Luna explained.

"What about a bloody ambulance," Draco nagged as he ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"Well he just had a terrible fever, I thought it would be best if my doctor came in and checked on him," Hermione sat on the couch as she explained hoping he would believe her. "Please Draco, I am not going to hurt you," She reassured him with a smile.

"So that is all that happened," Draco asked now calm.

"Yes damn it," Katie said. She actually wished something more had happened for Draco really deserved it. At least that's what she thought.

"The dummy here pushed him over as she stood up dramatically from her chair."Katie continued.

"Ok, I'm sorry Hermione I never meant to think of you in that way," He explained sitting next to her and placing his hand on hers'.

"I know Draco," She sighed and smiled warmly.

She would never hurt Draco. All she did was helped the boy. She couldn't ignore the fact that he needed attention now could she?

She couldn't help but wonder what his personality was like. For some odd reason she really wanted to get to know him. Was that wrong of her?

…

Sorry for the late update thanks for the reviews everyone!

Let me know your opinions on this story and what you think it should have.

Thanks! J


End file.
